DISCONTINUED GWUNCAN
by Amethyst-Teh-KittehPegasus
Summary: I'm not finishing this
1. Chapter 1

Gwen's P.O.V

Duncan begged me one more time. 'Please.' I thought about it and said 'yes.' Duncan has been begging me to sleep with him for at least four months now. He finally gets what he wants. I bought two glasses of red wine into the bedroom. I put down the curtains, turned off the lights and switched on a small lamp. Duncan wanted us to have a long make-out session before relaxing in the bed, while watching our 42 inch flat screen TV. My pyjamas are a black, padded bra and matching underwear with a white skull in the corner. Duncan's pyjamas is a white singlet and red boxers with the same skull as my underwear. Last time you saw us, we were 18. Now we're 21. Duncan emerged from the bathroom and nervously moved over to me, blushing. I grabbed his neck, and we started making-out. Our hair was getting ruffled, and Duncan pulled me closer, and it was harder for me to breathe. But I don't care. I'm having way to much fun to care.

It seemed like hours, just making-out with Duncan. Either way, I still had a lot of fun. We started at 7:00pm and stopped at 9:30pm. So we made out for two hours and thirty minutes. Duncan released me with a large grin on his face and said, 'That was so much fun.' I just blushed and said, 'Let's relax in bed.' He blushed as well; we just stared in each other's eyes. This blushing and staring seemed to go on for hours, but only did this for two minutes. Duncan and I went into bed and I turned on the TV. So for three hours we lay down, cuddling on the bed, watching TV, and then we turned the TV off and went to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Duncan's P.O.V

I was in a dark room with Gwen, and suddenly Courtney popped out of nowhere with a knife. Gwen was tied up. I screamed at Courtney, 'What's your problem? We're broken-up now! I've got a hot girlfriend, and I don't need, nor want you in my life anymore!' Gwen had a look of horror and fear in her eyes, as she saw the knife. Courtney said, in an evil way, 'You see, you already broke my heart, and to give you back the favour, I will break your heart in return.' Courtney raised her knife, right above Gwen, and tears streamed down my eyes. 'No!' I yelled as Courtney was seconds away from killing my girlfriend. I woke up with a jolt and Gwen asked, 'Are you alright? You were talking in your sleep.' I closed my eyes and said, 'Yeah babe. I- I'm fine.' I was still feeling really bad from the nightmare. I couldn't bear to lose Gwen. If she went, I was going too. I just really hope that Gwen slept well. I asked her, 'Hey, did you sleep well?' 'Gwen suddenly replied, 'Uh... no... not at all. I had a dream where Trent was going to kill you!' I said to her, 'Well, I had a dream where Courtney was going to kill _you._' Gwen just kissed me on the cheek and said, 'Don't worry, that won't ever happen.' Then we went to the bedroom and had a long make-outsession like yesterday. I thought, _But this is even better than yesterday!_ I pulled Gwen closer, and it felt like two days, but I didn't mind. This was too fun.

Since it was Saturday, Gwen and I just hanged around the house, we made-out, and even 'you know.' Not like that matters. Okay, it kinda does, but either way, it was fun.


	3. Chapter 3

Gwen's P.O.V  
It's night, and I got undressed. I put on my pyjamas and waited out in the bedroom for Duncan. (Ever since I first slept in Duncan's bed, I've gotten used to it, so now we just call it, 'Our bed') Every night we have a make-out session, just because it's fun. Duncan came out of the bathroom and came close to me. I wrapped my arms around his waist, and we started making-out. Duncan pulled me closer, but I've kinda gotten used to it. Our hair started ruffling, but why did we care?  
When we released, I guessed I looked pretty happy, because he pulled me closer and decided to keep making-out.  
I think the wine we drank gave us hangovers, and we got drunk or something, because the next day, when I was preparing cereal, a slice of pizza came out of the box. Also, at about 10:00 am, the people in the apartment next to us complained about us swearing and cussing really loudly at like 3:00 am, and Duncan and I just denied. But their seven-year old kid came out and said, 'You big kids-' Duncan just interrupted and said, 'We're 21. We were officially adults when we were 18.' The first grader just ignored Duncan and said, 'You big kids were saying bad words really loud past my bedtime. Your mummy should tell you to go to bed before 9:00, like mine.' The little kid just ran off somewhere after that and I could just tell Duncan wanted to say to the little kid, 'Really, you think Mummy is an appropriate name for our moms? We're 21, not 5...' Duncan and I just went in after that and Duncan said, 'Next time, let's just have Diet Coke.' Since we had nothing better to do, we just made-out for the rest of the day.


	4. Chapter 4

Duncan's P.O.V  
I went out and Gwen asked me, 'Where are you going?' I just said, 'Somewhere.' Gwen asked again, 'Why?' I replied, 'Some reason.' I went out and thought, I saved this money for a gift for Gwen, and I know what I'm gonna get her. Concert tickets. But now... What's her favourite band or singer? Pink? No... that's not it... Plain White T's? No... Hedley? No... Justin Bieb- Wait? She hates him! So do I! Why did I even think of that? Ok... now... Back to thinking That's it! Three Days Grace! I'll get her those tickets! I drove to the theatre and got two tickets. Perfect. I thought. I drove home. Gwen came out of the bedroom, and I slowly showed her the tickets. Her eyes widened as she saw them, and she ran up to kiss me. She just said, 'Thank... you...' and just kissed me again. The concert is today at 8:00pm.  
Gwen came out of the bathroom, and I just stared at her, my mouth gaping, opening and closing like a fish out of water. She was beatiful. She had a small black shirt on so there was some space between her shirt and her waist, and the shirt had a white skull on it, she also had a small dark blue miniskirt on with the same skull as on the shirt, just smaller, and her she had blue mascara on. I could also tell she was also having the same reaction that I was having to her. I had a black short-sleeved shirt on with a large skull on my shirt, and had torn jeans on. I really don't know why Gwen was reacting like I had just proposed to her or something, because I know I don't look hot.  
We went to our seats. Front row? Yes! Great! So close to the best freaking band EVER! They came out and started playing, Born Like This. Gwen looks like she's about to explode of excitement.  
The last song played: Animal I've Become I don't know why, but I really like bands like Evanescence, Skrillex, and Sum 41. They finish their song.  
Well, we just got home, and suddenly, Gwen ran up to kiss me. I must admit, it's way better that before because she's wearing REALLY hot clothes, but Gwen will look hot in anything, even in a rubbish bin bag. Well, as we were making-out in the house, right in front of the door, Owen showed up out of nowhere, and when he saw us, he was all like, 'Whoa, you guys are dating?' and then he runs off like he's just seen 10 episodes of Home's Funniest Video's, 'Cause he's was running off laughing like a demented clown.


End file.
